Nepeta's Search
by Jane'sBigBodaciousBootay
Summary: Dead Nepeta decides to go look for Karkat.


AN: Hey people, this is my first time wrighting any fanfics or anything so yeah do what you do and read it if you want and also don't get so pissy if I mess up here and there. K? k. Oh and Homestuck belongs to Hussie. Not me. All these characters are his.

Nepeta crawled over to her moirail and curled up in his lap. "Equius, do mew ever wish we could go back to befur the game? To befur all fo this happened?" she asked. "Nepeta, please do not speak of such sad things. We will never be able to go back anyway. We are here to stay." He stated firmly. "I really wish we could though." she replied. There were so many things she wanted to do. So many things she wont get to do. At least for a while. They had gotten used to the dream bubbles and had been sifting through them. They had ran into a few friends, but other than that being dead was pretty boring. She rubbed her head on her moirail's palm. She wanted to tell Karkat about her feelings, because keeping things botled inside was not good! She of all trolls should know this. Being the shipping master that she was. Sometimes she wished that he had died a long with the rest of them the day Gmazee whent insane, but you should never wish for someone to die. Ever. She did look for him in the dream bubbles but never found him. Then again, he never really did like sleeping after the sopor slime was gone. She smiled a little. "What is so funny Nepeta?" asked Equius. She pouted. "Nothing. It's just, I miss our furiends a lot sometimes." She curled up more "I do too. Particularly Aradia" he said in response "I miss Karkitty. I really wish I could have told him a fureelings before all of this." she pouted again.  
"Maybe you should go search for him. It would give you something to do. I know you are very bored."  
"I think I will. Do you mind if I go alone? I want to talk to him by myself." "No I don't mind." He could see her face light up just when she thought about seeing Karkat again. He didn't particularly Agree with her feelings for him, but for his moirail he would put up with anything.  
"Pawlright! I'm going to leave then. I'll be back later." She stretched and crawled off of her moirail's lap to stand up. She gave him a hug and set off. Nepeta wasn't sure where to start. She drifted through worlds, sifting and running into other selves from other times. Once she even ran into her god tier self. Nepeta looked around to see somehow she had driften to Tavros' world. She glanced over to see Tavros and Vriska sitting oddly on the ground. They were bickering. Yet another ship. She looked around some more until She notices a strange man in a green shirt hiding behind a rock. This was drama she knew she didn't want to get into. Besides she has a Karkitty to find!  
Finally she found his world. Karkat's world. She wanders around for a bit looking for him when finally she spots him, an alternate Karkat, but still him.  
He was in his godtier talking to what looked like her Derse self. 'Better let them be' she thought to herself. She continued wandering until she found him. Again.  
She guessed it was probably just another alternate, but it was still Karkat no matter what. He was dead. Nepeta snuck behind him and did a proper pounce greet "Jegus fuck Nepeta! What the fuck are you doing here? Also get off me!" He screeched at her. He was in his usual outfit. Just his long sleeved shirt and pants. "Karkitty! I'm so happy I found you!" she jumped off of him. "I guess it's ok to see you too. I have been a bit lonely lately." He said.  
"How did you die? Or do you not want to talk about it?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.  
"No it's ok. That fucking Jack Noir caught up to us befor we could get the ever loving shit out of our universe. He ambushed the astroid and murdered us." He crossed his arms and huffed. "Oh no Karkitty! I'm sorry. That sounds pawsitivly pawful" She pouted, sat down with her legs crossed and patted the ground next to her for him to sit.  
"What did you want anyway?" He growled and slumped down next to her. "Well I thought maybe we could talk about quadrants?" She wasn't really sure what he would say to that, but it was a start.  
"What else do I have to do." he sighed "Ok what about quadrants?"  
"Well mainly red feelings" she glanced at him sideways. Karkat flushed a light shade of red and didn't say anything.  
"I'm sure you already know this, but I'm really flushed for you." she sighed, finally getting this off her chest.  
"Yeah, I knew." he just got quiet. "So, what about me? Are you flushed for me?" she looked at him, slightly worried.  
" I'm really sorry Nepeta, but me and Terezi already have a thing." They just sat there very quiet after that. For about 5 minutes.  
Nepeta stood up and started walking away. Trying her best not to break down. I mean what did she expect to happen? It's not like he could ever possibly like a hyper active obsessive cat girl, but before she got too far Karkat grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped he arms around him trying not to start sobbing into his shoulder. Finally he said something, "Nepeta, I've always been flushed for you and I'm sure Terezi would have come to find me if she was still flushed for me. She probably went off to be with that human, Dave, anyway." He sighed "Basically what I'm trying to say is I would like to be your matesprit." Before she could even answer him he pulled out of the hug and pulled her face in and kissed her. She pulled away from the kiss.  
"I would love to Karkitty" she giggled and nocked him to the ground with a pounce.

~**_The End_**~


End file.
